The Last Stance Book 1
by TheLionBone
Summary: Kaitlyn AshDreamer always thought she was a Server, someone born without magical talents. Only until an illness she had almost killed her did she realize that she was a wizard after all, a Necromancer. Now helping with the threats in Wizard City and going deeper into her study of Necromancy, Kaitlyn will realize her purpose and how great of a wizard she really is. (Accepting OC's)
1. Prologue

Rain pelted from the storm clouds above, dripping against the cold, stone walkway that was the only source of direction through the walls of black abyss. Shadows of abandoned homes aligned the side of the walkway, a faint light dimming in the area where windows would be located. A purple and red sky stretched across the desolate place, the last stars of the night falling with a trail of fire blazing behind them, perishing into the darkness. The moon, which was floating in between the destruction, was splattered with deep, dark crimson, the bottom of its white rock surface dripping with the same, ugly substance. When the drops of crimson came in contact with the shadowy smoke along the sides of the walkway, it stained the darkness for a moment before being swallowed up, disappearing completely. Everything in this dark place resembled death, everything except the light at the end of the path, which showed the sight of a beautiful garden, growing luxuriously in the newborn sunlight. It was so awful, the way the place tantalized living creatures that happened to walk along this path. The light was right there, yet it was so far away. When you thought you were close, away from the destruction, the moment you blinked, you were right back to where you started. Every corner, every stone beneath the foot, every star that seemed to fall, everything looked exactly the same. There were no landmarks, no shortcuts. It was all just one, simple, everlasting path.

In this place, which was hell to most living things, a little girl found herself walking that very path, the heels of her white rain boots clicking against the stones. She wore a black shirt, one with a collar that wrapped around her neck and laces that aligned the ends of her sleeves. Around her waist was a velvet, black skirt. Long locks of beautiful, black hair dripped down from her head and hung loosely at her shoulders. Yet even in all the black, the girl herself exhumed a light of her own. Any other creature that lived in the same darkness could make her out, especially by her white boots and wide, curious, amber eyes. If a child were to come here, they would immediately cry, too afraid to face the dangers, too afraid to get hurt. However, this girl was not daunted by the horrors of this place. She did not cringe whenever strange, glowing eyes radiated out of the darkness. She did not cower at the sight of the bleeding moon. She did not hesitate to walk down the path, even with the stars above threatened to crash upon her. This girl was not afraid whatsoever.

As the girl walked on, a lioness jumped out from the shadows, just as black as the area around it. Its glowing, yellow eyes pierced the dark while it curled its lips back into a snarl, feeling the presence of another being near. The lioness turned, looking directly at the girl. They stared at each other, the lioness challenging, the little girl standing her ground. The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, then nodded her head in a silent agreement, reaching a hand forward lovingly. Seeing as it was accepted, the lioness gave out a yowl and shrunk down to the size of a black house-cat, meowing pitifully. Emotionless, the girl bent down and picked up the cat, hugging it close to her breasts. Blinking in wonder, the girl glanced up and watched as the path before her began to shape. The stones fragmented, parting into individual steps that floated above a wide pit of death. The girl stepped forward, peering over the edge into the space that threatened to consume her if she fell. Without a thought, the girl jumped onto the first step, staggering a bit, but managing to catch her balance. She continued to leap, landing successfully on each step before her, that was, until she became reckless.

When the little girl landed on a certain step, her ankle twisted painfully, putting her body to an angle that she could not recover from. The cat in her arms yowled in alarm, dabbing at the air with unsheathed claws, trying to push itself out and onto the step which the girl missed. But in the slight moment of fear, the girl hugged the cat as tight as she could, shutting her eyes as she curved to the side and fell, disappearing into the darkness. As the stones came back together again, completing the path that was destroyed for the moment, all that could be heard was the distant sound of a yowling cat and a girl that was beginning to cry.


	2. Chapter 1 (The Necromancer)

A throbbing headache caused my body to jerk, awaking me from my slumber. I sat up straight, moving too fast that not enough blood was able to get to my brain, causing a wave of shadows to cover my vision. The pain intensified in my head from the quick action while my body recovered and my heart beat at a faster pace. I pressed my palms to the upmost side of my head, forcing pressure against it, hoping it would calm down. I tried not to think, not to move, but to just relax so all the pain would eventually subside, hopefully faster. It didn't.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my muscles tensing as the headache gave out a loud roar of pain. Clenching my teeth together, I managed to pull through and stand up onto my feet, staggering a bit. On wobbly legs, I walked over to the stairs, clinging to the rail tightly for support. It seemed like the whole world around me was spinning in an uneven mass of chaos. My brain, not being to interpret which was straight and balanced, made it harder for me to walk down the steps that led to the main floor where I would get my antidote. Leaning mostly on the railing to make sure I didn't fall, I finally took the last three steps, making it. By this point I was beginning to shut down, to fall into an unconscious state once again. I slapped myself against the cheek, not too hard, but firm enough that it forced my eyes to widen in alarm. I shook my head, waking up my sleepy muscles. It didn't do much, but it helped me stay awake long enough that I was able to rummage through the cabinet for my medication, remove two pills from its container, and chug it down with a glass of fresh, cold water. There I lay against the counter, waiting for the effects to take place. Suddenly, my body jerked and my eyes flew open. The fog that had settled around my brain evaporated and my muscles were given an extra boost of energy. My eyes blinked rapidly for a moment, and then, I was immediately fully awake; the headache was gone.

"Bartleby," I muttered, pressing the bottom of my palm to my forehead. This was always the routine every morning of every day. It was annoying to deal with, not to mention the pain that was included in it. As I thought more about it, I realized, I didn't know too much about my condition, only that it interfered with my ability of sleeping and working and that I had to treat it with a special medication. Most people that had some sort of illness or disability would go to a doctor if they weren't sure what it was, but I never went to a doctor; I hated it when people fussed over me. As for the special medication, I got it from the only person I could trust my secret with: my roommate.

Jennifer was her name. Jennifer NightShade, one of the most talented students in the school program that they had in Ravenwood. She always has good habits, especially when it came to studying. This made it easier for Jennifer to learn new information, and all of it sticks with her. Within her class, she is the top student, competing against the best. All of the teachers in the school program practically adore her, which makes her a very likable person. Though Jennifer is all high and mighty among the other students, she is beautiful, kind, and my best friend. I always wonder how that came to be, because unlike Jennifer, I had no talent whatsoever. While she worked in school, I was busy doing favors for people around town. After all, I had to do something with my life.

Finished with Jennifer's specially brewed medication, I stored it back away in the cabinet from where I found it. I walked confidently and without a problem to the fridge where some leftover pancakes were stored on the second shelf. With a witch-fire heater, I warmed up the pancakes to the perfect temperature. I took plenty of time to eat, enjoying the fluffy food topped with melted butter and sweet maple syrup. As good manners and thanks to Jennifer for cooking the meal, I washed my plate and utensils and put them in the dishwasher, leaving less work for Jennifer for when she came home. Seeing as breakfast was finished, I went back up the stairs and made my bed before going to my wardrobe to get into some clothes for the day.

As I opened up the wardrobe, a certain pair of robes fell out from the top, dropping at my feet. I stared down at them, not thinking too deeply about what I was looking at as I bent my knees and dropped to the floor, reaching out a nearby hand to pick them up. Only when I touched it did I remember what they were. The headache that I had stored away in the back of my head was returning, the pounding echoing in my mind. I stared at the robes, taking in the sensation of the soft, comfy material and the main, black color with the trim of white. The robes themselves covered my entire body, serving as the top and bottom. A pointy hat rested at the top along with a pair of boots, all following the same color scheme. I could feel the power within the robes, sucking me in, beckoning me to put them on, to where them once again. Memories flashed before my eyes. I could see myself standing with the robes on, smiling with the brightest smile anyone could have imagined. I reflected back on the happiness, the joy, all those feelings that I felt, the ones that influenced me to dream, to be able to think of impossible and have faith that it could be done. Those times were gone. I harshly gripped the robes and threw them in the back of the wardrobe, moving the clothes in front of me to make sure I never saw that attire again. Letting out a deep sigh, I got back on my feet and chose out a plain wear of a Ravenwood T-shirt and blue jeans.

For the next hour I went through my chores: dusting, doing laundry, vacuuming, organizing the book-shelf, and washing the table and counter. To my surprise, most of things where already done for me. _Jennifer. _It would be like my roommate to cut me slack and to do some work for me when I could perfectly take care of myself. I was grateful, but at the same time, annoyed. Jennifer did enough. There was always more that I could do.

Since it didn't take long to finish the remainder of the chores, I was able to grab my satchel and get out of the dorm quicker, locking the door before I walked down the steps to the main street that led to the schools. It was a beautiful day, as always. The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, which had to be done to suit the needs of certain students in the school program. Enough clouds lingered in the skies, which was another need. I didn't understand why the students needed the climate to be in such a way, but I never complained about it. After all, this perfect weather suited me too.

"Hey, stop it! Cut it out!" a familiar voice shouted nearby. I looked over to my right to see a boy my age lifting his arms over his head, trying to protect himself from the rain that was pouring on him from a raincloud that drifted over his head. His blue shirt and sweats were soaked in water; his brown, messy hair was weighed down as it clung to the side of his head. The glasses that rested comfortably at his nose were covered in rain drops. There was annoyance and unhappiness in the boy's green eyes as he struggled to look at the two boys not far from him who were snickering in delight. I clenched my teeth in anger as I recognized the same robe, the one I stuffed back in my wardrobe, being worn on the two boys, except both had the color scheme of main purple and trim yellow. They were no doubt by the looks of them students from the school program. One of the students had his index finger lifted up and pointed toward the boy that was being picked on. He was the one that was controlling the storm cloud.

"Knock it off!" I roared, dashing in their direction. The other student, the one that was only there for entertainment, noticed me out of the corner of his eye. His amused face quickly changed in the one of fear as he nudged his comrade urgently. The storm cloud user eventually got the message and saw me as well. With a snap of his fingers, the storm cloud vanished, and the two of them ran as fast as they could away from the scene. I stopped where they had previously stood, my fists clenched and the muscles in my face tense with anger. _Cowards. _They didn't even stay to finish what they started.

"Arnold, are you alright?" I asked, turning back to the boy in drenched clothes. He and I were good friends, both untalented and unable to attend school. During the time the morning classes were in session, I often hung out with him, just to enjoy someone's company. And since we were friends, we looked out for each other in a friendship of trust.

"Those idiots are going to give me a cold!" Arnold grumbled under his breath, loud enough for me to hear. He was chattering, the wetness of his clothes sucking the body heat out of him. I opened up my satchel, pulling out a warm towel that had been sitting in it for days. I had always forgotten when I came back to the dorm to put it away since I had used it at a swimming party, so it was the perfect time to use it again. I unfolded it and wrapped it around Arnold, hoping that it would absorb the water fast enough for him to get warm again.

"Are those the same boys that shocked you with lightning?" I said, my bitter thoughts for the students building up my anger.

"Yes, the very same," Arnold replied calmly, rubbing his hair thoroughly with the towel. "I was on my way back from Golem Court after watching some students fight dummies when those bozos decided it would be fun to send a raincloud over my head." I forced myself to relax. I always had a tough relationship with the students, seeing as I was one of the unlucky ones with no talent whatsoever. They were always so high and mighty, feeling like they were best because of their gifts. Since those who were not students did not have the same talents, they were easy to pick on and to make fun of. Arnold and I, we were at the bottom of the popularity level, seen as weaklings and people with no sense of belonging. I was a fighter. One that stood my ground. As for Arnold, he didn't do anything but complain about it and practically plead them to stop. I hated students with all of the anger in my heart. The only one I had affection for was Jennifer because she never misused her power. Other than her, there was not a student that showed consideration for us _Servers. _

"I'm heading to Olde Town to help with the shipping at the Bazaar. Care to join?" I offered, taking my mind off of what happened. Arnold, who was busy rubbing his glasses clean, glanced over in my direction.

"Sorry, but I'm worked out for today; I already got my payment today so I'm laying low. Besides, thanks to the bozos I have to take a shower and get into a change of clothes. I'll join you next time, Kay?" Arnold gave me another one of his reassuring smiles before he turned and walked back down the street from where I came. He stopped suddenly, looking at me again. With a quick movement, he threw the towel back. I caught it just as he added, "Thanks for that; I really needed it." I watched as he went the rest of the way to his dorm, pausing in the moment to open it and disappear inside of it. There not being any reason to stay in Ravenwood, I disappointedly stuffed the towel back into my satchel and made way for the Commons, the street that would guide me to Olde Town.

Five hundred gold was what I earned. It took hours to move in the shipping supplies into the Bazaar, which had just opened. Students were waiting impatiently outside, eager to get a chance to buy items that satisfied their desires. The Master Merchant and owner of the Bazaar, Elik Silverfist, was the one who thanked me personally and gave me the payment in helping with the work. Five hundred gold, though it did not excite students because that was their usual income, made me very excited. All the gold that I earned would help pay for Jennifer's school supplies, get us food, buy new clothing, and to get new furniture for our dorm. That was my part of the deal for living alongside with Jennifer as her roommate. Five hundred gold was enough addition to our savings that there was gold leftover for me to spend on myself. I never got expensive things or anything for myself because it was so hard to earn a living, and Jennifer needed it more than me. It would be the first time that I could buy anything that I wanted, and I was thrilled. Thrilled enough that I immediately rushed back to the dorm to tell Jennifer the good news.

Jennifer was sitting at the kitchen table when I came back. She was leaning back as far as she could against the back of the chair, her legs kicked up onto the table while she held a book in her hand, studying it intently. Her long locks of brown hair ran down from her shoulders and was cut at her shoulder blades. She was wearing the student's novice clothing, the main color sandy and the trim gold. The hat that went along with the outfit was sitting on the table, waiting to be worn again. Jennifer's beautiful, brown eyes looked in my direction as I closed the door behind me and hung my satchel on a coat hanger. She gave out a smile.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks," I laughed, already used to the welcome. Though I made it sound like it was no big deal, it really meant something to me. Coming back to a place that wanted me there was the best thing I could have ever wished and asked for. Jennifer really was my best friend.

"I've got some good news," Jennifer had said it before I could. I blinked at her, taking interest in what she had to say. What good thing happened to her today? "Professor Wethersfield was gathering students who were advanced enough to help with the chaos in Unicorn Way. I was chosen as one of the top pupils!" There was excitement in her eyes as she spoke. I managed a smile.

"That's great!" I tried to make myself sound really happy for her, and thankfully, she bought it. Jennifer beamed, her eyes slowly drifting away from me as she let out a sigh and got swept away in a dream of her own. I knew this was great news and probably one of the best things that has happened to Jennifer ever since she started classes in Ravenwood; she even told me herself that it was her ambition to become one of the best Sorcerers in all of the Spiral. This was the first step that would slowly guide her through the path of becoming a great wizard. Yes, Jennifer, like many of the students, was a user of magic, having the ability to connect with nature and energy, obtain it, and control it. On the other hand, I had no magical abilities, so I was known as a Server, someone that constantly serves around town to gain a living. It wasn't that bad, but the students made it seem like a very big deal, considering that magic was the biggest thing around Wizard City, the main world in the Spiral that we lived on. I didn't care. Not anymore. I gave up magic long ago when I realized that I couldn't use it.

"Unicorn Way," Jennifer murmured, smiling at the thought of it. "I remember when monsters didn't crowd the streets, when everyone, including the Servers, could enjoy the park and the fairies that inhabited it. I can't wait to go back there again tomorrow, to help with the monster problem and try and find the caster that's summoning those creatures. All of that will happen...tomorrow." There was silence. Seeing as Jennifer was saying no more about her day, I reached into my satchel and pulled out the bag of gold that I had earned. Jennifer blinked in surprise at the bag. The tinkling sound of it caught her attention; it was the sound of gold. She sat upright. "Did you get payment today?"

"Yeah," I replied, laughing happily. "I earned five hundred gold, enough to pay for all of our needs." Jennifer was expressionless, taking in what she heard. A few seconds later, her smile widened into a grin.

"Nice! Now I can get some new equipment for tomorrow!" My heart pounded happily in my chest from Jennifer's contentment. Earning gold to pay for her needs was in a way like serving, and it made me joyful to know that I was the one that made them happy. That was a reason why I never complained about working because the smile Jennifer gave was worth it in the end. Besides, the payment would also give me extra money to spend on myself, which rarely happened.

"I better get back to studying," Jennifer decided, turning back to her book, her eyes in deep concentration. I didn't want to disturb her any longer, so I left the bag of gold on the desk by the door and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Moving all of those heavy boxes one after another had caused me to sweat, making my forehead shiny and my long, black hair greasy. I wanted to get the filth off as fast as I could; it made me feel horrible.

I let the hot water rinse against my back, soothing my muscles and forcing them to relax. I was always one to get cold relatively fast, so taking a hot shower was my number one preference, even when I had a sunburn from staying outside for too long. The steam from the hotness of the water rose up, getting breathed into my mouth and clearing my airway. I hummed softly, my voice sounding its best in the shower as I began to rub my hair thoroughly with specialized shampoo, meaning to make it soft and fluffy. Next was the conditioner, and then the body wash. Just as I finished scrubbing dirt off, something happened that was never to be expected. My body suddenly jerked and the headache from the morning came rushing back as quickly as the water was being shot out from the shower head.

I gasped, feeling my legs crumble underneath me. My whole body collapsed, the weight tipping me to the side, my back landing painfully against the edge of the tub. I felt the back of my head bang on the white tile floor, dizziness taking place and bending my vision so every was spinning. The sound of the shower and my weird, oddly raspings were zoned out as my ears focused on the sound of my heartbeat. My heart beat faster and faster while my stomach twitched, bending at awkward angles, but none that hurt. The arms and legs of my body were going into a spasm, endlessly trembling and could not stop moving. My chest and head felt like they were on fire; my heart was trying to get out of my chest, constantly being thrown up and back down. My hair stood on end while every nerve on my scalp burned as the pressure in my head grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, my heartbeat was slowing down, the efforts of escape growing weaker and weaker. A weird, cloudy black mist escaped from my mouth while I struggled to breathe. As my heart was coming to its final beats, I found my voice and let out a scream. On cue, my body stopped moving altogether, my sight darkening. The last thing I saw was the door opening and Jennifer standing in the doorway, her face shocked and horrified before I fell away into the darkness.

"Kaitlyn!"

That was my name. Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn AshDreamer. The Server. The one who could not use magic. I neither loved it or hated it; it was a neutral name. I knew the story behind it, the person it represented. Me. That name held my story. I opened my eyes, my eyelids flickering to stop the white light above me from burning my retina. I eventually grew used to it and made out Jennifer's grief struck face right above mine, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh, thank Bartleby! You're alright!" she cried, a rasp to her voice, telling me her voice was dry. I stared at my best friend, confused. How come she had been crying so much? Then, the last moments I had before passing out came back. Now I understood: she was worried for me, worried that I could have died. Did I really matter that much to her? The thought of that made me very happy, but at the same time, scared. What would have happened to Jennifer if I had died? I didn't want to think about it; it hurt too much to see my friend in pain.

"Please...don't cry," I begged, feeling tears of my own beginning to well up. Jennifer stared down at me for a moment, and then, she thrust herself down, wrapping her arms around me. My whole body screamed in protest, all of it feeling like one big bruise. The meltdown last night had done something to it, giving it enough damage that I could not move; I barely had any strength to speak. I could not tell Jennifer that it hurt, so I withstood the pain, just enjoying the moment with me being near my best friend. As much as I wanted to stay there, her hugging me, a man dressed in a white coat walked into the unfamiliar room, a clipboard tucked under his arm. At the sight of him, Jennifer drew back, wiping away her tears with the back of a hand.

"I-I'm sorry. She just woke up," Jennifer apologized, sniffling a little bit. The man peered over in my direction, his gray eyes staring in wonder. He pulled out the clipboard from underneath his arm and gazed at it, squinting at some of the lines. After inspecting the work on it, he bowed his head at Jennifer.

"Thank you for keeping watch over her. The Headmaster will like to speak with you, so you are dismissed."

"He wants to talk right now?" Jennifer asked, her voice in bit of a protest.

"Yes, he's waiting just outside," the man confirmed, pointing a white-gloved finger toward the door that led into the hallway. Jennifer hesitated, her brown eyes on me again.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you need help with?"

"I assure you, we have it all under control." The man sounded a little bit impatient this time, his words firm, but his face calm. Jennifer, put in her place, nodded her head in silent agreement and slowly walked to the door. Just as she was about to put her hand to the knob, she turned around. "We will let you know if anything happens to young Kaitlyn, I promise," the man added quickly. Jennifer closed her mouth, all her questions answered. She opened the door and quickly walked out of it. The man waited for the door to close behind her before he addressed me personally.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I answered, "All over."

"That is to be expected, considering what happened to you last night. How is your head? Do you feel anything?"

"No, nothing. The headache is gone." I paused, thinking about the question. "Wait, how did you know I had a headache?"

"Your friend told us. That is the job of us Theurgist Doctors; we are here to heal those that have strange illnesses or problems with the magical atmosphere surrounding Wizard City. But in order to know how we can treat you, we needed to know what the situation was." After the man finished explaining, I looked around the room, taking in the scene. It was a rather small room. There were tubes coming out of my nose and wrists. I was wearing a white robe while I sat in a white bed with warm, clean white sheets. There was a monitor recording my heartbeat and a bag full of blood hanging from a hanger. Cabinets full of medications were in the corner of the room by a window to my right.

"This is the Hospital Wing."

"The only one in Wizard City," the man seemed to find this statement amusing, for he smiled. "I'm Doctor LifeGiver, one of the best Theurgist healers in the Spiral. And you are my patient, Kaitlyn AshDreamer."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "That's me." I sat upright, ignoring the pains of my body as I shifted position. I rubbed my eyes tiredly with my free hand. "So, Jennifer told you the whole story? Of how I got the headache every morning and how she prescribed me with a special medication?"

"Yes, a pain reliever was what she gave you. The actually headache never does go away; it's a cover up," Doctor LifeGiver pointed out, lifting up the same bottle of pills I had used. He twisted his wrist so he was looking down at the writing portion of it. "Your condition was getting worse throughout each day it went untreated. Finally, your body gave out fighting it which resulted your heart to stop beating. Thank goodness your friend brought you to us just in time. You were on the verge of death."

"Why can't I feel the headache now?" I asked. "Do I not have the condition anymore?" The doctor looked worried at the question. He put the medication back in his back pocket and looked at the clipboard again.

"You still have the condition and you will always have this condition."

"Then...how can I treat it? You've clearly treated it now, so I'll take that medication you gave to me earlier and I'll keep on taking it for the rest of my life." The thought of it was so simple. I would have never expected the Doctor to say anything like this next.

"You don't understand. The particles in the magical atmosphere to you is positive attraction, so you absorb it whenever you're exposed to the outdoors. That magic builds up inside of you and it will keep building up inside of you when you don't release it. If it goes on for too long, your body can no longer keep it back and it consumes you. You don't realize it, but you have the treatment to prevent this from happening again, but you've locked it up yourself and hid it deep inside you, deep enough that your mind could not even recognize it. The way to treat this condition is to use the magic, for when you use it, it goes back into the magical atmosphere. You've always thought of yourself as a Server. However, Server's don't deal with this kind of condition. Kaitlyn, you're a wizard."

_You're a wizard. _Those words stuck out like a weed in a flower bouquet. That was impossible. It _had _to be impossible. I was never able to use magic; even the Headmaster, when he first spoke to me on my arrival to Wizard City, said that I lacked the talent, that I could not attend the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. I was a Server through and through. There had to be some mistake, but the explanation was clear, perfectly clear, or else I wouldn't have faced that awful headache in the first place. I didn't want to believe it, but it was the truth, the perfect truth about me: I was a wizard.

"But, the Headmaster," I whispered, trying to find understanding in all of the flaws that I had when I thought that I was a Server.

"You weren't exposed to the magical atmosphere for a long time, so there was only a little bit of magic stored within you. And with that magic, you stored away completely, hid it well enough that even the Headmaster himself could find no trace of it. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding Young Wizard. It seems like you're cut to be a part of the Ravenwood School Program after all." Doctor LifeGiver tried to sound optimistic about it, as if everything was fine and it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. I was a _wizard_, a _student. _I was one of them, one of the wizards, that large group that had the great ability to control magic. I didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. I had the chance to becoming great, just like Jennifer, but would they really accept me, after seeing me as a Sever for the past several months of arriving in Wizard City? It was too much to think about, too much to take in. I needed time to myself.

"The Headmaster would like to come in and speak with you," Doctor LifeGiver reminded, hearing the gentle knock at the door. "I will leave you two alone to discuss your classes." Just as the Doctor went to leave, the Headmaster entered. It had been only a few times that I've seen the great wizard of Wizard City. He was moderately tall, but his tallness was cut off by the way he slouched over from old age. His large, white beard hung freely from his chin, waving as he walked. The Headmaster wore the same purple robes and hat, decorated with golden stars and the edged trim of red with a line of gold just before that. He had bushy, white eyebrows and a monocle was worn on his right eye. His blue eyes were gentle, but serious. In one hand was a long, wooden staff with a golden end at the top, swirling around a shining, light blue orb. He used that staff as a walking stick, shuffling toward my bedside.

"Why, if it isn't Kaitlyn," the Headmaster greeted me, managing a smile. "Jennifer and the great Theurgists here have told me all about your story. I deeply apologize for the confusion. It must be surprising, realizing that you have a talent in magic."

"It is...a lot to take in," I admitted.

"Yes, I bet. Well, since you do happen to have magical abilities, we must right away find you your school of interest and give you all of the necessities for your classes. You do not mind answering some personal questions?"

For the next few minutes, the Headmaster went through a list of questions he asked every student that was to be in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Most of them were interests, hobbies that I liked to do. They also went into depth about different parts of the year, including the season, weather, and time of day. I also told him what type of animal I liked the most. I answered truthfully, seeing as it would determine the type of wizard I was. Then came to the final question, the type of gem I liked. I thought through all of them. Green was a color favorite, so I aimed more toward the jade. But as I was about to choose it, my mind worked on its own, directing my hand toward the onyx gem. I didn't understand why I was so interested in such a gemstone; the black color was beautiful, but it wasn't the top choice that I had. However, something felt right about it, so without thinking much about it, I chose the onyx gem. The Headmaster looked worried at my choice.

"Very interesting. I didn't realize such a talent was in you." I blinked, tilting my head slightly to the side, confused.

"Why? What school am I? Myth? Ice?" I thought that one of those would definitely suit me, but the Headmaster shook his head.

"No. Kaitlyn AshDreamer, your school is the School of Death."

"Wait...you mean—I'm a..." I paused, too surprised to find the words to speak.

"Yes. You are a Necromancer."


End file.
